girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilgamesh Wulfenbach
This article is about the heir to House Wulfenbach. For other uses, see Wulfenbach (disambiguation). ---- |death= |parents= Baron Klaus Wulfenbach, mother unknown |relatives= |children= |marital status= single, knows exactly who he wants }} :"What do I have to do! I just took down an entire army of war clanks! And I '''still' get treated like a halfwit child!" '''Gilgamesh Wulfenbach' is heir to an empire that spans most of Europa and is a powerful Spark. Neither factor has made anything easy for him. Story Backstory When Klaus Wulfenbach returned from parts unknown nearly two decades ago, he carried a young Gil on his back. Gil has never mentioned and may not know who she is. Gil was raised not as befits a Spark and the heir to an empire. When he at age 8, Klaus a way to Gil’s spark. Gil spent at least part of his childhood at the bottom of the social and technological in the school aboard Castle Wulfenbach. There, he became fast friends with Theopholous DuMedd and Sleipnir O'Hara. Gil blossomed while attending university in Paris. He music. He friends.Ardsley Wooster He enemies.Othar Tryggvassen, Gentleman Adventurer He a little shopping. He even acquired a reputation as a ladies-man, though he never found a girl he could really talk to. With his education 'over', Gil was announced to the world as the Baron's son and heir. For Gil this began a new series of that his father to test his sparkiness and leadership capabilities. The Beetleburg Incident At Transylvania Polygnostic University in Beetleburg, Gil passes Klaus's [[Dihoxulator|test du jour]] by seeing through his father's ruse. Unfortunately, Professor Tarsus Beetle attacks when his possession of a hive engine is revealed and Gil kills him with one of Beetle's own bombs. A less to the girl of his dreams is hard to imagine than killing her mentor. Though Klaus believes Moloch von Zinzer to be the author of the Search Engine clank, Gil that it is Agatha Clay. All are taken to Castle Wulfenbach, where Gil investigates his theory by , dancing with her, showing her his mood lighting, and, most winningly, by playing 'house'—or rather —with her. With help from Agatha's Electric Foils and Dingbots, Gil and Agatha destroy a hive engine together. The thrill of victory inspires a and one of the marriage proposals of all time. Agatha has fled the Castle by the time Gil recovers from getting his . Gil and Bangladesh DuPree try to bring her back, but are tricked into believing that she had already by a rogue clank in the Wastelands. Death Cannot Stop True Love Having known the dead girl less than two weeks, Gil does what any reasonable young man would do: he throws himself night and day into killing every he can find and his late love's adoptive parents, the constructs Punch and Judy. It is this later project that prevents Gil from going to Agatha the moment he learns that she's alive"... by a pack of carnies". Klaus's warning that that Agatha is really Lucrezia Mongfish and the Other does little to temper Gil's passion. Gil sends Captain Vole to Agatha from Mechanicsburg, but this backfires, sort of,Madly, an emissary to kill one's intended is a time-honored Heterodyne courting ritual. when Vole tries to kill her. Outside Mechanicsburg, Gil manages to get within sight of Agatha, but he is wounded while calling down lightning from the heavens to defend his father's empire from the war clanks of the Knights of Jove. Gil surprisingly to Jäger medicine and is soon on his way into Castle Heterodyne to help Agatha. While recovering from his wounds at Mamma Gkika's, Gil his love for Agatha to Zeetha and a Magnificent Hat. Contrary to Klaus's that the green-haired girl has come to Europa to kill Gil, Gil and Zeetha fast friends almost immediately. Gil and Zeetha's budding friendship thrives on a of that could have mistrust. Neither mistrust nor blooms between them, however. Perhaps this is merely because they both Agatha or perhaps not. Inside Castle Heterodyne As of the start of Volume IX, Gil's party inside the Castle consists of himself, Zeetha, Krosp, Theopholous DuMedd, Sleipnir O'Hara, and The Unstoppable Higgs. Shortly after entering, he was greeted by name by Zola "Heterodyne", who appears to have known him from his time in Paris, though not as the Wulfenbach heir. Judging from her greeting, Gil may have been something of a rebellious youth; Zola felt he was heading for a bad end and is not surprised, though upset, to find him in Castle Heterodyne. Shortly thereafter, Gil sent the rest of his group all away to find Agatha, unaware that Agatha was already roaming the castle looking for Gil himself. Agatha found Gil before the rest of the group found Agatha (which they have yet to do as of late May 2009.) Agatha's method of greeting Gil was to pin him under the paw of a mechanical tiger-dog, unable to move or speak. When she eventually let him get up, a potential tender moment was interrupted by an enraged Silas Merlot in a battle clank. Gil attempted to take out Merlot and got shot in the left shoulder for his trouble. After Merlot spent some more time monologuing and terrorizing Agatha and others in the room, Gil rebounded and proceeded to pick up Merlot, battle clank and all, and toss him across the room in a startling display of enraged strength. What Kind of Madboy Personality For a tyrant-to-be, Gil is notably untyrannical most of the time. His breakthrough device is non-destructive. At the time he first meets Agatha, he has invented , but he has found time an entire Mechanical Orchestra. His personal library reflects a certain . In the heat of battle, he a fish ( ), which he later . The amount of effort he puts into resurrecting the adoptive parents of a dead girl who only kissed him once proves that he is more than a little bit of a romantic. He would apparently make a pretty evil overlord. That said, young Master Gilgamesh is unquestionably ruthless. He is emotionally by killing Tarsus Beetle. He does not hesitate to a few dozen people outside Mechanicsburg. He motivates a friend to help him by promising to his homeland if he does not. He's exactly the who could "burn down people — women and children" if it became necessary. All in all, Gil may be a pretty accurate of a young Klaus. He is also amazingly merciful; even when confronted with a foolish(yet otherwise harmless) pawn who has plans of killing him, returning the favor is Gil's Spark Gil is quite a strong spark. He had an breakthrough, the known. When introduced, his creations are ambitious in concept, but almost all have been deployed while still in the prototype stage. Only his music box functioned without fault. Once inspired, however, his talent proved truly outstanding; he single-handedly destroyed an entire army of giant war clanks. Like his father, his Spark is seemingly all-encompassing; though his breakthrough creation was a construct, he is a talented electrical and mechanical engineer, and when we first meet him he is fondly working on the only heavier-than-air flying machine seen in the series.A fixed-wing flyer seen early on lacks a propeller and appears to be a lighter-than-air design. Repeating elements in his sparky style include lightning lightning stick and insectsZoingThe Works depicts him with an insect . Creations * Zoing, a buglike construct; " ." * a fixed-wing aircraft that really well * a prototype lightning generator with a glacial * a mechanical orchestra * a fencing clank that learns from past encounters, but "suffers" * repairs to Punch and Judy, including giving the mute Punch a voice * Atmospheric Ionization engine that generate massive directed lightning strikes but when used * a "lightning stick" The Works The Gilgamesh Wulfenbach card in The Works lists the epithets Hero, Villain, and Spark. It depicts a large insect (perhaps a relative of Zoing?) on the back of his hand apparently speaking to him. Questions and Theories *Will Gil become a benevolent ally or a despotic tyrant? *Who is Gil's ? *Why would someone with green hair who speaks Skiff Gil? *What is Gil's relationship with Zeetha? *What was Zoing, Gil's breakthrough creation, intended to solve? **Perhaps childhood loneliness? *Why does Gil respond to to ? What does Klaus know about Jäger medicine and what has he done with that knowledge? What was by Mamma Gkika, and why was it there? *Since Gil's , almost everybody's asking: Is Gil a construct? *Is that really Gil in Bangladesh's ? Trivia * Tarvek calls him Gilgamesh "Holzfäller," a German word meaning "lumberjack." Category:Wulfenbach Category:Characters from Castle Wulfenbach Category:Sparks Gilgamesh Wulfenbach Gilgamesh Wulfenbach Gilgamesh Wulfenbach